dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 빅토리아 송/ Victoria Songthumb|300px|Victoria Song *'Nombre real : '宋茜 / Song Qian *'Nickname:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Eomma (en Corea), Barbie Kung Fu (en China) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''2-Febrero-1987 (27 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong - China *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Grupo Sanguineo :' A *'Signo chino: Conejo *'''Signo Zodíacal: Acuario *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment. Biografía Victoria Song nació y se crió en Quingdao, China. Desde pequeña estudió en la prestigiosa "Academia de Danzas de Beijing" '(donde tambien estudió la famosa actriz china Ziyi Zhan)'' y se especializó en Ballet y Danza étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de baile en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación y modelaje en Corea del Sur. Dramas *Cocoon Town Romance (GTV, 2014) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Películas *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *The Ultimate Group (2014, como MC) *Grandparents Over Flowers (2014) *Glitter (con Kim So Eun)(2013) *Go! F(x) (2013) *Amazing F(x) (2013) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013)'' cameo'' *We Got Married con Nichkhun (2010-2011) *F(x) Koala (2010) *Hello f(x) (2010) *Running Man (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009) *Star King (2010 - 2012) Vídeos Musicales *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX / con Kyu Hyun de Super Junior (2011) *Let you go - The TRAX / con Heechul de Super Junior (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Sansung Anycall) - Bi Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) Anuncios *Louis Quatorze (2014, bolsos) *TonyMoly (2013-2014. con Super Junior M) *Shilla Duty Free (2013-2014, con TVXQ ) *Lovcat (2013-2014, con f(x)) *Freestyle Sports (2013-2014, con f(x)) *Center Pole - (2013, con Won Bin) *SPAO (2012-2014 Super Junior y f(x)) *IPKN Cosmetics (2012) *Cafe Real / Jardin Coffe (2011) *Caribbean Bay (2011, con 2PM) *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick (2011) *Smoothie King Drink (2011, con Sulli) *Video game MMORPG "Gran Age" (2011, con f(x)) *Elite's School Uniform (2010, con f(x) y INFINITE) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, con Sulli y Krystal (f(x) ) *LG Lollipop (2010) *Crown Bakery (2010, con f(x)) *Cnkia Chicken (2010, con f(x)) *Ottogi Noodle (2010, con f(x)) *LG Optimus Z (2010, con f(x)) *Eithtoo CF (2010, con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *LG Cyon Chocolate phone (2009, con f(x)) *K-Swiss (2009, con f(x)) *Korea Seoul Tour (2009) *Infinitely Yours Seoul - (2009, con DBSK y Super Junior) *SoCool (2009) *Smart S Line School Uniforms - (2008, con SHINee) *Spris Winter (2008, con Lee Jun Ki) *Samsung Anycall (Any dream) (2008, con Bi Rain) *Samsung LCD TV (2008) Colección Fotográfica *Victoria Hongma - Honkong & Macao. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'f(x) **'''Posición: Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina principal. *'Educación:' **Graduada de la Escuela Secundária en China **Academia de Danza de Beijing *'Idiomas:' Chino (lengua materna), Coreano (fluido) *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Fanclub: '''Victorians *'Casting: 2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'''Hobbies/Especialidades: Danza tradicional China, Jazz, estiramiento, canto, y posee una gran elasticidad. *'Helado favorito: '''Té verde . *'Hombre ideal:' "Tiene que ser alto, vestir camiseta y jeans, artista, hablar el mismo idioma que yo, que no fume y que quiera a su familia" *'Color favorito:' Negro y azul. *'Animal preferido: Los gatos, por su lealtad. *Le encanta ver Dramas (novelas). *Cree que la más atractiva en f(x) es Amber, por su encanto varonil, y que si tuviése que casarse con alguna miembro de f(x) sería con ella, ya que por su masculinidad tiende a comportarse como un hermano mayor quien te cuida y te molesta al mismo tiempo. *Cuando llegó a Corea, su primer amigo fue Kyu Hyun de Super Junior a quien le decía "oppa", sin saber que en realidad no lo era, debido a que él es un año menor que ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella era mayor que él, la relación se volvió incómoda; Kyuhyun entonces le dijo que podía llamarlo "oppa" si quería. Desde entonces los 2 se han hecho mejores amigos. *Dijo en un programa de radio en julio de 2011, que también es muy amiga de Chang Min de TVXQ (DBSK) y de Ryeo Wook de Super Junior, y que esa amistad la consiguió a través de su amistad con Kyu Hyun. *Siempre que le preguntan a Victoria quien es la persona mas cercana a ella fuera de su grupo, responde que es "Kyuhyunnie" (Kyuhyun de Super Junior) *Protagonizó un drama con Zhou Mi de (Super Junior M). *Es el tipo ideal de Eli de U-KISS. *G.O de MBLAQ dijo que Victoria era su integrante favorita de f(x). *en WGM, Kim Jung Min dijo que era fan de f(x) y que su integrante favorita era Victoria. *Seo In Guk escogió a Victoria como su integrante favorita de f(x). *Es el tipo ideal de Min Hyun de NU'EST. *Kang Ta confesó que quería conquistar a Victoria apenas salió del servicio militar, pero al ver que muchos chicos ya estaban intentándolo se rindió. *Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian, el CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró Victoria. *Fue entrenada en baile por Bi Rain, como ella aun no dominaba el coreano utilizaban un traductor. *Reconoció haber tenido problemas con el habla de su drama porque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hablaba (chino). *Julien Kang dijo que era fan de f(x), y que su integrante e idol favorita era Victoria. *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. *En el concierto de SM en Taiwan, Victoria cantó con Zhou Mi "Today you are Going to Marry me".﻿ *Victoria sera la protagonista de un nuevo drama "Cocoon town romance"' donde sera protagonista junto a Jiang Jing Fu. *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, "Song Qian " realizo un proyecto de caridad: donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. *En varias ocasiones ha dicho que su chico ideal es el actor Song Seung Heon; tambien a declarado que le gustaría conocerlo. *Ocupó el 2do lugar de la lista "Top 5 estrellas femeninas de Corea que se convertirían en buenas esposas y madres". *Durante 24 años pensó que su tipo de sangre era O, y hace poco se dio cuenta que su sangre es tipo A. *Aprendió Coreano Leyendo "Pororo". *En el episodio 53 de We Got Married le da un beso a su esposo ficticio Nichkhun *Grabo We Get Married desde el 1 de junio del 2010 hasta el 31 de setiembre del 2011, siendo una de las parejas con mas capitulos y con mas fans en todo el mundo *Los fan de la pareja Khuntoria se llaman Winnies *Es muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hace *Cuando f(x) viaja al extranjero por giras, lleva siempre medicina para las demas por lo que es considerada la mama del grupo. *No solo cuida de las chicas de su grupo, sino tambien de todos sus dongsaengs de la SM. *Mucho idols la han declarado su mujer ideal por su belleza tanto fisica como interna. *Sus piernas son consideradas unas de las mejores del Kpop. *Ella y Krystal son consideradas las más fashionistas de f(x). *Según sus cercanos, ella es una persona con un buen corazón, noble, sensible, puro, una buena persona que se preocupa por las personas que la rodean (familia,amigos e incluso colegas) *Gracias a ella, el grupo es muy popular en China. *En un programa radial chino dibujo a su hombre ideal describiendolo como: mas alto que ella, de cejas gruesas, que le guste cantar para ella y que tengan un idioma en comun, tales caracteristicas encajan perfectamente con Nichkhun pero Victoria nunca aclaro el tema. *Es muy cercana a todos los miembros de Super Junior. *Encuestas revelan que es la idol que mejor le queda el color amarillo, y que incluso vistiendo ropa deportiva, luce hermosa. *Fue elegida la mejor esposa y madre . *Según varios idols, su belleza solo se comparar con la de una diosa. *Su comida corena favorita es el Samgyupsal. *Es una de las idolos que posee el mejor rostro sin maquillaje. *Es modelo para varias marcas de ropa y cosméticos de belleza. * Recibió la propuesta de protagonizar junto a Cha Tae Hyun "'My Sassy Girl 2'"(secuela de la famosa película '''My Sassy Girl') pero todavía no confirmo su participación. *Ocupa el lugar n°7 en la lista de "Los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2013" según 'TC Candler'. *Protagonizó el drama taiwanés "When Love Walked In" con Zhou Mi de SJ-M, quién era parte del trio amoroso junto a ella y Calvin Chen. *La mayoria de sus fanbases hacen donaciones en su nombre. Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Me2day) *Perfil (Weibo) Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Victoria Song.jpg